Naruto's Dilemma
by Victoria'sConquest
Summary: It only took six months of displace memories for Naruto's life to change. Six months for him to become bonded to an Angelic being, to fall in love as well as become a slave to it. Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Creature Love, Slight non-con/ SasuNaru
1. Gravity

Chapter One

"Gravity."

* * *

A Deity has fallen...

Who would have thought a fall from Grace would be the least of his worries?

* * *

"Uchiha H. Sasuke you are hereby sentenced to Earth for your crimes against the Divine. Is there any last words you would like to say before your imperative exile?"

The Being called Sasuke stood haughtily in front of his accusers. His hands were bound tight by the wrist, which rested firmly in front of him; successfully shielding them from his nudity.

He was bloody from having his wings crippled, though they would heal quickly. They had stripped him of his tidal as well as his milky white and gold celestial robes; two immortals were stationed one on his right and left side. They were clenching his upper arms to the point of cutting off circulation, though Sasuke would not attempt to escape his bindings even if he knew he could.

"My only crime is being different. I did not choose my lineage..."

He had glanced up at the profile of a beautiful young-looking nun clad in red and white robes and cornet. She had been the same young-looking woman who had giving birth to him; though she refused to meet his gaze. She sat there calm and cold as if she was chiseled from polished ivory.

She had indeed stood out from the others with her own natural glow that was far brighter than the rest. She was seated right next to the Monsignor side as if she was his golden goose.

At that moment, Sasuke felt a twinge of something that was hard to explain. He lowered his gaze to his bare feet.

He was ultimately alone here.

All of those spectators were there to watch his humiliation and not one of these Divine creatures dare to question the Monsignor sick motives.

Sasuke had turned his rage towards the being who had condemned him to a place truly worse than Hell.

"Do what you must, but you better pray I never make it back here old man. The last thing you're going to see is my face." He smirked at the face of the single immortal who had damned him. Sasuke has always been true to his word. He would ascend the several gates of Hell if need to be just to return to their Kingdom in the clouds and slaughter them all.

The nuns and clerics gasped as the court filled with outrage. They began to shout and throw things at him, meanwhile, his mother remained catatonic during the whole ordeal.

"Enough! Get him out of my sight! May the Divine have mercy on your vile soul boy," and with his last breath, the Monsignor had flicked his wrist gesturing for his wards to turn the crossbreed away.

The same two wards which had seized him from his home and paraded him in front of the high console, like some prized goat going up for the slaughter. They had marched him off towards the Gates where their world collided with that of the clueless mortals.

There it was, in the distance, beneath the clouds and murky depths below was his end.

However, it was his choice to go with his own hands, so in a last attempt of defiance against their laws.

Once banished he was forbidden to keep their powers. The wards would rip it from his pores if need be. Hastily, Sasuke threw his shoulder roughly jabbing his elbow into one of the guard's stomach instantly breaking free from their clutches. He would not let them turn him mortal.

He ran to the peak of Haven hurling himself off the misty edge with hands tied and crippled wings; he plummeted to the place called earth. Sasuke vowed he would return to the Chantry at all cost.

* * *

It had been the chilly grasp of death that had jolted Uzumaki Naruto from slumber.

He was drenched from head to toe in cool perspiration. His actions caused his best friend Haruno Sakura to protest at with a click of her tongue. She then placed another damp cloth on the crown of his tan forehead, trying in vain to stifle his fever. Her pink brows knitted with worry this would be the last trick she had up her sleeve.

She tried everything else, and bleeding him would be a last resort.

"Gods Naruto you are still burning up," Sakura had dipped the worn cloth back in the water bucket before twisting out the excess into a bowl.

He was shivering now, "I had that dream again." He smiled through chapped lips; though, Sakura could not see his amusement, not when death was knocking at their door.

"Not this again," She rolled her eyes but decided to humor him.

"What happened this time?"

The blonde had swallowed. His sapphire colored eyes drifting up towards the ceiling.

"I dreamed I was falling, but it wasn't me. I was watching it through someone else eyes yet again. He was cast aside discarded because he was different, and they feared him."

"Sounds to me like you were predicting your own future."

She ran her wispy feelers through his golden mop merely to stop and stroke the very sensitive tip of his champagne colored feline ear on top of his skull. At most, the Haruno family knew of his dirty little secret. His mother had Kitsune blood while his father was human.

She died during childbirth or so they say, and his father during the battle for the demonic race, but that had been years ago. Against better judgment Sakura's family took him in. They were the ones who taught him how to hide his demonic half from their village.

"No! Periodically, I get a glimpse of his face."

The girl with salmon colored hair had perked up scrambling over to the corner of his room. The ceiling was low and at an odd angle, for the reason that he resided in the attic away from the rest of the Haruno family. She grabbed a leather-bound book before returning next to his side and peeling the leather covering back.

She glanced over the charcoal sketches. Only to pause at a drawing of an attractive face with well-proportionate features, a chiseled jawline, and intense obsidian almond shape orbs that seem to hold her own gaze. "Is this him?" She faced the drawings in his direction. "Oy, I forgot I even drew those." He laughed.

"He's gorgeous I never knew you to have a good taste," She teased before admiring the drawing again. The pad of her index finger scrolling over the ridges of image's plush bottom lip.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto promptly sat up on his elbows. His face was already flushed so there was no telling if he was blushing or not.

"Lie down silly I was only teasin'," though her smirk told him otherwise. She knew something she just wasn't telling him.

He slid down resting the back of his head on his open palms shortly after that he was somnolent it could have been from exhaustion or being so close to the veil.

The commotion outside of Naruto's room window quickly gained Sakura's attention. Curiously, she crawled over towards the windowsill peering out of the thick stained glass at the crowd which was marching down the Village streets, suddenly the church bells began to ring out signaling that something was happening.

The crowd began to cry out one phrase that would change Sakura's life forever.

 _"A Deity has fallen."_

 _"A Deity has fallen."_

 _"Oh bless it be! Bless it be! A Deity has fallen. A Deity has fallen to save our Lord the King."_

She glanced back at her friend and family member. He was out cold, one tanned arm draped over his face like a mask. "I will save you, my friend, if it's the last thing I do," swiftly, she grabbed her shall wrapping it around her shoulders before exiting his room.

With as much drive as she could muster, Sakura Haruno had dashed down the groaning steps of her family home. She dared not stop as she exited.

 _Run._ Her mind told her once the soles of her shoes kissed cobblestone. She shoved her way through the throng of bodies. _I have to keep moving_. The road was a windy one to the church, but she would not stop running. The church was half a mile away and the closer she got the thicker the crowd was, mostly all had come to see this being.

Her heart nearly jumped into her throat as her large emerald gazed landed on a massive milky white appendage riddled with silk like feathers expanded above the horde.

The horde was shouldered to shoulder now at the church surrounding the holy grounds. And as such Sakura ducked down to the ground, crawling on her hands and knees towards the creature. She made her way until she was on the cusp of the group that was when she stood up. There were guards all around barricading the creature from the eager hands who stretched out towards him like that of hungry children.

That's when she saw him.

That eerie familiar silhouette standing on hollow grounds naked as the day he was born, but it was that face that had transfixed her so, it was just like the sketches serious, cold, and beautiful.

"Please my friend needs your help!" she called out but her voice was easily drowned out by other folks' pleas. She even tried pleading to the guards, but they made no acknowledgment towards her.

Tears were beginning to well up in the pits of her green pools as she reluctantly gave up dipping her head down, she moved against the current of bodies.

Gnawing on her bottom lip in thought Sakura glanced up, just in time to see her best friend leaning against a structure for support. "Naruto," she gasped rushing towards his side.

"What the hell were you thinking people are going to see your ears?"

"I don't care-ah," He grumbled, before sliding to his knees, he was clutching his other left arm as pain shot up it.

 _And why should he?_ He was already close to death anyways.

With little energy, he had stored Naruto had lifted himself using the same structure as leverage. He shifted his shambling gate towards the crowd. A mother with her small child resting on her hip was the first to notice him, pale as a ghost like the undead.

"Plague," She exhaled before turning her daughter away from him and covering her mouth with her shall.

She roughly jerked the shirt of a man next to her getting his attention. Similar to sheep the villagers started to take notice. They began to part like the red sea, which made a beeline towards the celestial being.

They were scared and unsure what to do even the guards had eagerly moved.

* * *

Sasuke fell right smack in the beating heart of the largest civilization. The fall did not kill him, after all, he was not human, but he was still crippled.

The cobblestone was cracked around his bare feet in a, deep down, a crater that was 182.88cm wide and a few inches deep. The impact attracted a few mortals' attention, and just like an ant colony; they began to surround him.

There were mortals in heavy armor that had helped keep the crowd at bay; However, the sworn outnumbered the guards.

Sasuke could see tears glimmering in a few beggars' eyes as they pleaded with him. Their arms stretching out towards him like he was their last drink of water.

"Please, you have to save my mother," one woman exclaimed.

"My son is dying please have mercy save him!" Another shouted.

"Save our King!"

There was the smell of death in the air this village was indeed the largest, but it was also handicapped by the plague.

Nevertheless, the crowd parted exposing a lone figure... A Demon but not quite?

Even though this person was half-human Sasuke could still sense it, though it was very faint a microscopic trace of demonic blood coursing through those fragile veins.

It yanked at him like an invisible rope drawing them nearer just like gravity.

He was dying Sasuke could feel it.

This half-breed could be some use to him. Demons could travel to other planes an ability that his kind did not possess, though this half-breed demonic side was repressed Sasuke knew ways of awakening it.

He stepped towards the struggling figure bridging the gap between them. It was the last little bit of Naruto strength left.

He was going down but Sasuke had caught him, lifting him up by his elbow and sturdy him. He looked at Sasuke through lidded eyes his mouth twitching into a faint smirk.

"Hi," he whispered as a crimson trail began to cascade from his right nostril before pooling at his cupid's bow. Instinctively, Sasuke lifted his right hand where he placed his palm flat on the boy's cheek.

Gravity had brought them together drawing them near, leaning in Sasuke had paused just in time to see those blonde brows knit in confusion at him before he closed his mouth over parted lips.

He felt a palm pressing against his chest though very weak. So in return, he propelled his tongue through the gap between Naruto's lips as he was violating the blonde's entry. Theirs embraced mixed with blood.

He could taste the contagion so then Sasuke whisked the apex of his tongue against the others as he began to explore that warm and moist cavity finding the last traces of poison as he took it into himself the plague, which had no effect on him.

The youth involuntary made a noise as he drew breath, which sounded like a moan perhaps?

His breath was heavy as he began to fidget against Sasuke until his squirming became less and less. The hand against his chest had dropped as the body went limp in his arms, while the last bit of plague was extracted. He took the plague into himself.

Sasuke had cradled the back of the boy's skull as their exchange broke the only thing to keep them connected was a thin strand of saliva but that to have strained and snapped.

Sasuke went down with the body before gently lowering him to the broken stone below.

The raven haired being placed his palm on the blonde's temple. His eyes glowing a deep crimson as he spoke.

"Awaken," he commanded.

In that instance, the stray's eyes snapped open, but they weren't their usual cobalt blue instead they were a fluorescent gold. His body began to writhe as his chest jerked up towards the heavens. His mouth opening wide as a heavy groan withdrew from it. His cheeks began to sprout three thin horizontal whiskers on either side as his demon blood took effect.

Sasuke looked up at the crowd of shell-shocked villagers. He could not save them humans would die during the proceedings they were weak and vile creatures.

"What are you?" she mouthed.

Sakura had watch as the same face from Naruto's sketches had smirked coldly at them. Similar to smoke the side of his body began to break apart like sand and wisp into the cool breeze. Her best friend's squirming frame drifting away as well into the unknown.

* * *

 _Should I continue? lemme know._


	2. The Serpent and The Saint

Chapter Two

"The Serpent and The Saint"

* * *

 _Are you sure about this?"_

 _Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he knew once they crossed that fragile line; there would be no turning back._

To begin from the beginning.

* * *

It was like his body was not his own anymore. He felt alive like a flame had been lit inside of his anatomy consuming him whole.

Hesitantly, Naruto climbed to his feet. He was surrounded by what appeared to be in distorted reality. He was home, but it was different! The people around him were frozen like lifeless colorless dolls trapped in suspended animation.

He approached a nearby woman waving his hand in front of her frozen terror-stricken face. _What the hell?_ His champagne colored ears had shot straight up.

He exhaled before quickly backing away.

"We are on another plain. They can not see nor hear us."

Abruptly, Naruto turned towards the voice.

Slowly, his eyes widen as they started at the bottom of the individual's feet. Gradually, making its way up towards an extremely familiar portrait. Mentally, his pupils began to enlarge until it seemed as though his eyes were black as his mouth ran dry. _No, it can't be?_

The winged being smirked while stretching out his right arm at the mutt.

"Come here," his tone left no room for protest. Naruto found his legs moving to their own accord until he was standing a foot from the being.

"What are you? And why are you naked?!"

"My name is none of your concern," Sasuke held a clinched fist up in front of his face, and in a blink a large glowing chain had appeared wrapped around his clenched fist, the other end of the chain made its way over towards Naruto's direction, where a radiant gold collar had abruptly snapped around Naruto's neck. Immediately, he began to claw and yank at it. There was a loop of extra chain between them.

"You are now bound to me demon, though I have a feeling this was destined to happen to you anyhow."

"Like hell I am asshole!" With that said Naruto had got on all fours before taking off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke's charcoal orbs narrowing through his smirk. It took one hard yanked on the chain to send the blonde landing right smack on his back.

His wings were tapered to his back had shot out and in on fluid flap he was air born. Naruto watched as Sasuke shot up towards the sky. He soon realized the chain was unraveling as each loop went up with the raven-haired monster.

He rolled on his side attempting to grab the last loop but was too late as the collar constricted around his throat sending him to the tip of his toe, forcing a grunt as he was no longer touching earth but was now air bound as well.

Sasuke used both his arms to cast the chain higher sending the blonde shooting above his floating body. He let gravity take effect as the blonde went propelling back down towards the terra-forma below.

He hit the ground with enough force to cause a small impact crater, thus fracturing a few ribs, mainly his collarbone, and left arm in the process.

Gracefully, Sasuke swooped down on top of the blonde placing a bent knee into Naruto's throat his face and milky white wings hovering above the youth's.

"I forgot how fragile humans are," Sasuke spoke honestly.

Naruto let loose a low growling through gritted teeth, as he tried to pry the offended limb lodged against his throat, with enough pressure to cut off circulation to his brain.

"Why won't you just give up? You already lost," Sasuke face softened slightly.

"No," the blonde barked while continuing to fight to lift the immortal from on top of his chest. _Could this be the reason why the Kitsune race died out because of their sheer stupidity?_ Sasuke pondered.

His blinks were becoming delayed; as Naruto dangled on the verge of blacking out, but he still fought against Sasuke's weight.

Finally, Sasuke removed his knee. He was resting on Naruto's midriff now. The Eternal had curled his lithe digits through the noose of the collar pulling Naruto up towards his face. His curtain style bangs spilling over his face as he gazed down at the blonde. His hair was caressing Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Please don't," he said through wane breath.

"Don't be stupid I could heal you."

"I do not want anything from you! I can see right through you. You're the one who's the demon, not I."

Sasuke whole demeanor turned rigid and cold.

"Just because I have wings and came from the sky above does not make me a Saint. It's your moronic people who believe me as such. One day I'll be powerful enough to rid the world of mankind."

Sasuke could feel the blonde's Adam's apple brush against knuckles as Naruto took a large swallow. By now, Sasuke's eyes were glowing a deep crimson his face looked almost hopeful.

"-But enough about me. Let me help _you._ "

"Never," He had one eye cracked open. He was fighting an uphill battle to stay conscious as his breath now labored.

"I have no time for foolish games!" He hissed.

Sasuke had enough time to notice a red-faced Kitsune before he bridged the gap between them. Their mouths embraced in a hot dewy kiss, as the world around them was engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

Naruto was standing in his room at the Hurano's home. _What was I just doing?_ He began to scratch at his scalp. His large feline ears shot up at the sound of hurried footsteps came approaching, without warning his bedroom door, was opened.

"Naruto is it really you?" Hesitantly, the girl with Salomon-colored hair reached out for with a shaky hand, fairly large tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"What is wrong with you? You looked like you seen a ghost?" He chuckled before scratching his nape.

"I thought you died."

"What do you mean died?" She stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"You've been gone for six months Naruto."

He began to shake his head side to side. Subconsciously, he placed a hand on his neck as if something had been there.

"A lot has changed Naruto," She had grabbed his arm dragging him towards his bedroom window.

"Look," she pointed the thick glass of the window where a much larger stronghold resided in the distance. There were no signs of plagues at all.

"The King died, but something took his place. I think it was the same thing that took you."

"I don't understand no one took me; I have been right here the whole time," he was starting to doubt his own words,

"Right?"

Sakura had smiled softly at him, "no you haven't."

"Then where?"

* * *

 ** _Cliffy again muhahaha_**


End file.
